


Love Is A Sacrament...

by Lukutoukka



Series: Shorts [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, Hook-Up, Humor, M/M, kind of?, referencing Oscar Wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: Thanks to the usual peeps for giving this a look before I posted it, y'all are the best!





	Love Is A Sacrament...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the usual peeps for giving this a look before I posted it, y'all are the best!

It’s the first time Jamie’s made it to one of the hockey team’s parties, and he mentally kicks himself that he never tagged along before, as his eyes follow the redhead around the room. The way he seems to know where he’s going and how he’s talking to some of the people Jamie knows are on the hockey team makes him a hockey player too, and the way his jeans hug his ass and his arms look in that tank top make him 100% Jamie’s type. There’s even a chain around his neck, dipping into the collar of his tank top, and right now Jamie is kind of resenting his friends for keeping all of that from him.

Jamie’s slowly inching his way towards the guy, because everyone who wears that Oscar Wilde quote on their chest is practically issuing an invitation for people to bring it up, when he overhears a conversation that can only be about the redhead.

“... think he knows what Wilde was referring to?” is what grabs his attention. They guy who asks the question follows up with: “Or do you think his straightness is blinding him?”

Jamie can’t help a snort, because the redhead is so not straight, hello? Luckily, neither of the two guys seem to notice him.

“I don’t know man,” he hears. “Maybe he is aware that it’s supposed to be sexual, but not that it means bjs?”

Jamie shakes his head and continues on his quest towards the redhead, because did those guys see the redhead dancing earlier? Not. Straight.

“Hey,” he says when he finally makes it to where the redhead is now leaning against the wall, a red solo cup in his hands. There’s definitely some glitter on his shoulders and even in the unfortunate lighting of the room, his eyes are beautiful. Jamie experiences a sudden case of nerves, but the redhead is looking at him expectantly, so he presses on. “I’m Jamie.”

“Hi Jamie,” he gets as answer. “I’m Will. What can I do for you?”

“I,” Jamie swallows. “I’d like to take that sacrament,” he says and makes an aborted motion towards Will’s tank top, that still proclaims:

_ love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling _

Will’s eyes crinkle up at the corners and dear gods, his smile is blinding. “Yeah?” he asks and Jamie has momentarily lost control over his vocal cords, so he can only nod. “What if I don’t give the sacrament to just anyone?”

Jamie smiles, because yeah, he can work with that. “In that case,” he says and leans a little closer to Will, lowering his voice. “What do I need to do to convince you of my worthiness?”

Which is how Jamie ends up at McDonalds at 11pm, nursing a milkshake. In the harsh fluorescent light, he can see the freckles that dot Will’s skin seemingly everywhere and Will’s eyes look like molten gold, and Jamie sees no reason not to tell Will that, so he does.

Will blushes and ducks his head and Jamie wonders just how many compliments he receives if a simple comment warrants a reaction like that.

They talk all the way through their milkshakes and then all the way to Jamie’s dorm and then they’re reaching the door and there’s a moment of hesitation before Jamie says: “You wanna come up? I don’t have a roommate.” and Jamie ends up taking the sacrament after all, kneeling between Will’s legs on the bed. 

“Domine, non sum dignus,” he says and makes the sign of the cross, eyes towards his ceiling, before ducking in. Will laughs about that, but Jamie manages to shut him up gratifyingly quickly. The sacrament tastes like artificial strawberry, but that’s way better than artificial banana, and Jamie doesn’t really mind, not with Will’s fingers in his hair, Will’s voice in his ears and Will’s thighs caging him in.

Afterwards, Will is pressing him down into the mattress with his weight and slowly, teasingly jacking him off, sucking a hickey right where Jamie’s neck meets his shoulder, and Jamie comes with a swear on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure we all know the quote I'm referencing, but just for the sake of completeness, here it is:
> 
> “Love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling, and Domine non sum dignus should be on the lips and in the hearts of those who receive it.”
> 
> (For those of us with the rusty latin, _Domine non sum dignus_ means _Lord, I am not worthy_.)
> 
> Leave kudos/ a comment to make my day, and/or come talk to me on [tumblr](https://vanilliviloveswollywell.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
